Back To Go
by Jamie1229
Summary: Jo comes home and Kendall has a new girl! SHOCKER! Okay so this is a very worn out story plot, but I hope you will join me for my take on things! It's bound to be fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so I decided to try another story since my last few seemed to be against the very strict policy of FanFiction ((No hate intended...just really didn't know.)) Anywho! This one seems to check out, now all I need is some support from possible readers like you! ((I now sound like a PBS commercial.)) This story was inspired by the episode Big Time Double Date. Let me begin by saying that I do NOT hate Lucy, or that she seems fond of Kendall. I am just a JoXKendall fan, so just know that I plan to direct the story in that direction once I go through a list of fun plot ideas I have! Also, I do take suggestions if you have any! I will try to take into consideration any feedback I get! So then my deariers let us begin!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Big Time Rush, Any of it's Characters, Nor do I claim this to be anything close to actual future Big Time Rush story line. This is just a fan fiction made by a girl with almost no life outside of work and her writing! So ENJOY!

Carefully stepping off of the final stair of the plane and onto the ground LA, it was made official that Jo Taylor was home. After three long years of filming in New Zealand, she could finally return to the warmer climate of LA, and more importantly to her old life, if there was any trace of it left to be had. "JO!" In the distance the young blonde heard her name called, looking around proved to be futile though since the owner of the voice had already gotten close enough to sweep her up in a very forceful embrace. "Camille! Hey! It has been so long how are you?" Practically screaming, Jo paid no mind to the possible staring crowd, this was a joyous occasion and she didn't plan to let anything ruin it. "Well hello there Jo, long time no see." From behind Camille, Jo saw Logan approching, and as soon as Camille let her go, Jo was off to the next hug victim. "Logan you came too! That's awesome!" Not really wanting to seem rude Jo casually searched the crowd behind Logan to see if anyone else had come as well, but alas it was just the two. "So where's everyone else?" Pulling away from Logan, Jo tried to put on a casual smile, but it was more difficult then she thought it would be.

Camille picked up on Jo's hidden mood and laid out the most positive answer she could come up with without totally lying. "Well the rest of the guys are working...I sort of stole Logie here." And as if on cue the brunette floated over to her boyfriend, (Turns out they were on still) and took ahold of his hand with a great deal of affection showing on her face. "I can't say I was opposed." Logan looked back to Camille with the same sort of affection before leaning in to kiss her. Jo tried to look away not wanting to intrude on their moment, but there was no indication that they really cared if anyone saw. "So then should we be getting back then? I have a lot to un-pack, and even more to tell you!" Jo's interjection was just what the love birds needed to jolt back to reality. "Oh yeah, we might want to get you back huh." Camille clearly had something to say, but it was almost like she didn't want to. "Is there some reason I'm not supposed to be going back yet?" Jo elbowed her friend playfully a few times trying to get a laugh or at the very least a smile, but when neither of those reactions came about Jo was sure the news was not of the joyful variety. "You see Jo it's..." Camille turned her big brown eyes to Logan hoping he would tell Jo so she wouldn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

Naturally Logan took the high road and instead of just coming out and saying it he attempted to present it in a way that made it seem like it was factually bound to happen. "Well you see Jo...after two people don't see each other for, oh say three years, they tend to loose any kind of actual connection they had so -" But before he could finish Camille cut him off clearly regretting letting him have a say on things. "Jo, Kendall has a new girlfriend...I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want you to feel distracted while you were filming." Both Logan and Camille watched Jo for a long moment expecting her to cry, or at the very least freak out a little, but instead all she did was smile warmly. "Oh well that's good, I would hate to think he stopped his life over a break up, we were only 16 after all." She seemed calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside she was broken. Not for one second while she was gone, did she stop thinking about him. It was no doubt the burden of being the girl in the relationship, it was just harder for her to move on. "So hey, we should really get going you two, like I said I have lots to do." Without another word, Jo started off towards the luggage drop off to pick up her bags.

**A/N:** And CUT! Okay so this was a short one, but let's be honest, most openers are! I just needed to get the plot all lined up. If you do not know who Kendall's new girl is then stay tuned for chapter two! I would call it a spoiler, but like I said this story could have nothing to do with possible future plot line for the show and is there for only speculation at this point. Soes umm, it was slow but what did you think? I promise that there will be more good fun to be had in the future! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well truth be told I didn't think I was going to get this next chapter out so soon, but since the last one was sort of lacking any kind of hook I thought "Eh why not!". I owe you guys something to keep you around! Quick thanks to my first two reviewers: **Love Struck Teenagers** and **winterschild11**, you two rock my socks off! Quick Re-cap, Jo came home! Camille and Logan came to get her and that's where she was informed that Kendall had gotten himself a new girl. So here we go!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Big Time Rush, Any of it's Characters, Nor do I claim this to be anything close to actual future Big Time Rush story line. This is just a fan fiction made by a girl with almost no life outside of work and her writing! So ENJOY!

_C'mon Jo, get up! This is not you! You don't break so easily, besides you have an obligation to make sure you say hi to everyone...including Kendall._ Lying on her bed in the dark, she felt as if she were thirteen again. Something as trivial as a past relationship had her pretty much giving up on living life and going forward, which for her was just absurd. She was not the pathetic type, so why was it that even after all this time she still felt like Kendall was supposed to be with her? Looking back on the last few hours Jo saw how she could have handled things differently, staring with not turning down Logan and Camille's help. Getting everything squared away on her own in her apartment was not going to make her feel any better, in fact the silence was giving her too much room to think.

Pulling a pillow onto her face Jo let out an aggressive scream. It was all she could do to avoid crying about her pathetic situation that was only growing more depressing by the minute. Lucky for her though, there was a loud knock on her front door. "Hey Jo are you in there?" The voice was muffled given she was almost no where near her front door, but she still knew it to be James. _Please tell me he came alone._ Not really sure who she was asking, herself or the Universe, Jo got up all the same and put a hustle in her step. Reaching the door she was greeted by all of the boys plus Camille and another girl who had made herself an accessory to Kendall by making sure she was latched onto his arm. "Jo you are home!" Carlos pushed through the small crowd just so he could get in an over zealous hug. "Haha yeah I'm home, good to see you're still as rowdy as ever." If Jo didn't know any better she might swear that Carlos bruised a rib. When he released her, she finally got the chance to really look at Kendall. _He's so...grown up now._ Smiling softly Jo reached a hand out to him not sure if it was okay to hug him given the hovering rocker-esque girlfriend whom Jo still did not have a name for. "It's good to see you Kendall." The young man looked to the hand being presented to him then back up to Jo smirking. "Really, a hand shake? I don't see you for three years and I get a hand shake?" It was obvious he was picking fun, but Jo didn't realize what he was getting at until her took her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. As soon as he got her close enough Kendall whispered into her ear, "Welcome home Jo." This caused her to flush a shade of pink. It had been so long since she had heard his voice, and to hear him say her name, it was a feeling she couldn't describe.

The two must have gotten lost in their embrace for after a long moment the girl with black and red hair could be heard clearing her throat from behind Kendall. This cause the two old love birds to separate at a speed that could have been classified as inhuman. "Right, umm Jo this is my girlfriend Lucy, Lucy this is Jo Taylor." "Jo I've heard so much about you, it's great to finally meet you." Lucy seemed nice enough and when she held out her hand for a shake Jo could find no reason to turn her down, but it was still hard for her to feel good about it all. This was the girl that had, without really knowing, taken the love of her life from her. "So it looks like you haven't gotten much done have you?" James was already milling around the empty apartment, possibly scoping out a place to hang out when he got tired of hanging out around his own place. "What exactly have you been up to?" His expression was that of genuine curiosity, which must have been contagious because no sooner had James started to wonder, so did everyone else. "Oh well you know, I've been on the phone with my old manager about going back to New Town High." It wasn't a total lie, she did speak with her manager, but that call had not taken more then fifteen minutes. "So wait you're going to go back to the show?" Camille was the one to interject this time. She had taken Logan over to a few stray boxes that had just been pulled out of storage. The rummaging had begun. "Well yeah, I really loved working on set and it's a local job." "Local is good, we can't have you leaving us again." Carlos followed everyone else's suit and started opening things up, but not before ruffling the hair on Jo's head a bit on his way in. "You guys really don't have to help, I mean if you have something else to be doing." As much as she wanted the help she couldn't help but feel a little weird about having to watch this new Lucy girl hang onto Kendall like a human key chain. "C'mon Jo, what are friends for." Turning back to face Kendall, Jo couldn't help but feel crestfallen at hearing the word "friends" come from him.

After several hours of everyone chipping in and horsing around, most of Jo's apartment was sorted out. The comforting thing about the whole afternoon was that it was like old times again, everyone was laughing and enjoying one another's company. She had almost completely forgotten about Kendall being with Lucy until just before everyone cleared out. "Well guys Lucy and I are gonna dip out, we have plans for tonight." "You mean we have a date." Lucy had traced Kendall's glance back to Jo. And he wasn't really trying to hide it, truth be told he was trying to avoid hurting her by announcing it, but that was blown right out of the water. "Right, a date. We'll catch up with you guys later okay?" "Sure, see you later." Throwing one last smile at Jo, who was smiling back, Kendall took Lucy by the hand and strolled out. "Well that was..." Camille started to say something but stopped. It was obvious what she was going to say, everyone in the room knew it was awkward. "Yeah..so hey I just remembered I promised Jennifer I would stop by tonight, she wants to spend quality time together, still not sure what that means." "Wait..do you mean one of the Jennifers?" Jo had been holding a glass of tea at the time that she nearly dropped. "Oh yeah didn't you hear? Carlos finally started going steady with the curly haired Jennifer." Logan laid it out in a "matter of fact" way, like it was common knowledge. "Well yes, but he had some help." James, who was kicked back on the sofa, couln't have looked more proud if he wanted too. "You're help is noted James, but no longer needed, this birdy has flown the nest. Later!" Watching him walk out the door, Jo felt the need to say, "And then there were four."

And that was how it stayed until Camille brought up that she and Logan didn't spend enough quality time together which lead to a dispute, one that had Logan unintentionally agreeing to go out with her tonight. The two of them all but stormed out. but not before angrily shouting back in unison. "We'll see you later!" With the door swinging shut behind them, this left only James. "So does this mean you're going to leave me too? Perhaps for a hot date at the movies?" Jo couldn't help but laugh a little. She was clearly joking, but then again she didn't put it past him. "Me? Oh no, not tonight, I actually had no idea the guys were going out otherwise I would have made plans." "Well maybe we could just hang out, I have movies and some frozen pizza." Setting down her glass Jo looked to the freezer then back to James who didn't really have to think about her offer. "Sounds great." Eager to get the show on the road Jo started the oven while James picked out a few movies. The pickings were on the slimmer side since most of her movies were chick flicks, but James didn't seem to mind too much. "I'm a pro when it comes to this kind of movie, it's what gets the ladies all emotional. Perfect time to make a move." There was a certain purr in his voice when he talked about such shallow things that it had Jo laughing every time he brought it up.

"James do you ever stop and think about maybe just committing? You might like to have just one girl." By this time the two of them were on the couch having finished dinner. It was just them and a bowl of popcorn now. Looking up from the dish and to James, Jo wondered why he wasn't responding, but she found out soon enough that it was because he was thinking. "Well...yeah I think about it all the time, but every time I think I'm getting serious about a girl, something happens." Taking his gaze off the TV and resting it on Jo, she could see a side of sincerity in him that had yet to reveal itself before just then. "Oh I had no idea." She was ashamed with herself that she had just assumed him the type to no commit, but how was she to know? "Naw don't be, it's not your fault." Reaching to the bowl, he was greeted by Jo's hand. The blonde had forgotten to remove her hand from the dish when she got side tracked by James going all serious. Needless to say she casually removed her hand after the meeting, but she couldn't ignore the butterflies. _Woah wait...no no no, not James._ "Yah know Jo, before Kendall got to you, I actually thought we might..." But he stopped clearly not sure if he should continue. This was his best friend's ex-girlfriend and he couldn't do that to a friend. "We might what?" There was another long pause, but James finally answered. "That we might have...well, made a good couple." The two looked at one another for a long moment. The sound of the movie going on in the background ceased to matter. It was only white noise to a moment that they both knew to be wrong on every level, and yet neither of them tried to stop it. Slowly they crept in on one another until a meeting of the lips occurred.

**A/N**: And CUT! So yes...chapter 2! What did everyone think? Yes? No? I just want to be clear...nope I have no idea what I'm trying to be clear about. The ending of this chapter was straight out of left field and I hope it leaves you wanting to know what happens next! :] Until next time my kittens! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello an welcome to what will unfold to be chapter 3 of "Back To Go"! This chapter actually came to me in a dream...weird right? Also, I am actually overwhelmed by the positive feed back! It may not seem like a lot to other authors who frequently garner much more attention then I have, but for me even a handful of reviews is like EPIC! So my thanks go out to: **wintetrschild11**, **Love Struck Teenagers**, **november 2 1990**, **Guest**, **GracieLizz** , **Jackie Grey,** and **BTRhpgeek21**

Okay now for a quick re-cap! James and Jo kissed...I figure that's all anyone really wants to remember because, HOLY SNAP THEY KISSED! I wrote it and I can believe it! No not really, that would be silly right? Okay I'm going to stop the nonsense and let you read now!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Big Time Rush, Any of it's Characters, nor do I claim this to be anything close to actual future Big Time Rush story line. This is just a fan fiction made by a girl with almost no life outside of work and her writing! So ENJOY!

* * *

Beams of light were streaming through the blinds of Jo's room. Some actually managing to find her still rather tired eyes. It was no doubt morning, but the blonde was denying this fact with every fiber of her being. It was hard to pin-point why though. Mornings were not usually a problem for her, in fact she liked to be up early as to not waste the day. But with the last fleeting image of a memory, or was it a dream, casting shadows on her all but alert state of mind, Jo found it hard to move from her bed. Looking to the ceiling above now, she tried hard to piece together what was real and what was not. _Last night...everyone was over, but they left. Well except James...there were movies and pizza and then there was that_- Stopping her train of thought she touched her index and middle finger to her lips. _Did that really...no it couldn't have._ Sitting up in bed she stretched out having convinced herself that the kissing that had proceeded the night before was all a dream. The weird thing was she could still feel his lips on hers, his arm snaking around her waste to bring her closer. His other hand finding it's way through her hair. _That was a very vivid dream. _Grabbing her phone off of the side table Jo saw that she had a text, one that made her stomach do a flip. It was from James and it said: "_**Jo, I'm really sorry about last night. I really didn't mean to kiss you it's just the movie and the topic of relationships...it was a lot of emotion. I know I'm asking a lot, but can we not tell Kendall. He would KILL me if he found out**_."

Setting her phone down for a minute Jo had to gather her thoughts. Everything she had just "imagined" had actually transpired the night before. Truth be told she had to read the text a few more times before she could even really come to terms with the weight of it all. She had actually made out with Kendall's best friend. What was worse was she kind of liked it, but not enough to make any kind of relationship plans out of it. _**"It's okay, I think we were both just feeling vulnerable. I agree that telling Kendall is not a good idea...last night never happened. Thanks again for the company though."**_ Hitting send, Jo had made up her mind that with that text she was resolving to never let anything like last night happen again.

Later that afternoon both guilty parities had settled on doing something that did not involve feelings of romance or desire. Jo had gotten a call from Camille to head out for some shopping and dinner which is just what she needed after a long day back on set. Turns out a lot had changed and she was left to play catch up almost all day. As for James, he and the guys thought it might be a fun idea to go out for some wings before hitting the bowling alley for a game of two on two. Being busy with work and girls, the guys hadn't spent much time really bonding so needless to say it was way over due. "So we just sat in her apartment all night watching touchy-feely TV shows. I mean I really like Jennifer, but this whole quality time thing is HARD!" Taking another sip of his drink Carlos was clearly stressed by the new turn of events in his relationship. "Well, although I see your point...I don't know why just sitting at the Palm Woods is such a bad thing, I mean Camille is always wanting to go out and I'm sort of running out of ideas." Logan looked to Carlos clearly trying to top his story but Carlos was not about to go down without a fight. "Dude...we watched girl TV all night...no action or anything!" "Again, at least you didn't have to supply the activity. All you had to do was pretend to like it and reap the rewards of being a good boy." It was a bit off kilter for Logan to put things in those kinds of terms, but that's what guys night out was for. "So since you both seem to be caught up in a battle of whose got it worse can I just toss my chips in, and say I'm not sure what to do about Jo being home?" Suddenly the table went quite. Nobody knew what to say to that. Kendall had clearly won. "Well..I mean we all knew it was going to happen one day, right?" James was hoping to move the topic along. He was still wracked with guilt about last night and having the situation brought to his attention was not helping remedy this. "I knew she was going to come home...I just didn't know that I would feel so conflicted when she did. I mean did you SEE her! She was just...wow." Resting his head in his hand, Kendall stared off dreamily for a moment. "Wait...what about Lucy?" Carlos and Logan had stopped feuding long enough to share a similar thought, one that had Kendall looking more torn then before. "I know, I know. Lucy and I are committed. And it's not that she's not a great girl, it's just that...well Jo was my first love and seeing her again has me confused is all." Running a hand through his hair, Kendall failed to miss the look on James' face. Suffice it to say he looked angry. "Really Kendall? You have a great girl, who we all know I had a great deal of feelings for, and now you want to break her heart because your ex came home? Oh and need I remind you, that Ex had us all chasing her around like love sick puppies when she first got here?" Everyone looked to James totally shocked out of their minds. "Woah where did that come from?" Carlos reached out to pat him his friend on the arm but James only pulled away, he wasn't done. "You know...I've kept quite because we're really good friends Kendall, but I don't think it's fair to keep Lucy strung along while you think about going back to Jo." "I know and I didn't want it to happen like this but...things just." Kendall was clearly not sure what to say. It was getting hard to sit there and take his verbal attacks, even though he knew he deserved it. "Maybe we should head for the bowling alley now?" "Logan, in a minute. Kendall I just want you to know...last night after everyone cleared out Jo and I decided to watch a movie and things sort of happened." Looking up from the table top, Kendall's usually calm green eyes were clearly set to kill. "What kind of things?" His voice was low, but just a terrifying. Carlos and Logan scooted away, not wanting to get in the middle of what was about to happen if anything. "You know...kissing things." Not sure why he had said it other then the fact that he was livid over the idea of Kendall always getting the girl, James was greeted with cup of pop being flung at him in response. "James! That's my EX-girlfriend! Not to mention my first love and THIS is how you choose to tell me?" Looking down at his stained shirt James knew he was in too deep to take it back, so instead he allowed his bull headed nature to take over. Grabbing his glass he tossed it's contents in Kendall's direction. "Yes this is how I choose to tell you! You can't have them both Kendall! Jo's a big girl, if she didn't want to kiss me she didn't have to!" The indoor voices had ceased to exist, shouting having taken it's place, but after James' last statement there was nothing more to be shouted. "Yah know what, you're right. She is a big girl, but that doesn't make what you did okay James." And with that said Kendall made his exit, leaving Carlos and Logan too afraid to really take a side. "Umm I guess this means we're not bowling." "No really?" Logan knocked Carlos on the helmet for his stupid observation. All the while James just continued to try and remove the stain on his shirt, not sure how he was going to explain this whole mess to Jo. _She's going to kill me._

* * *

**A/N:** BUM BUM BUM! Oh yes. And CUT! Okay, so this concludes chapter 3! That restaurant fight really did happen in a dream last night and I am SO glad it did! Totally cool...well not for the guys...it's quite sad really. But this leaves me with a question for YOU the reader! Who confronts Jo about the beans being spilled? Does James go to talk to her about it, or does Kendall go to her to talk about it? Let me know in a Review or PM! Outcome that gets the most votes will be displayed in Chapter 4! Until then my kittens, keep cool and enjoy your summer! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Wow so do you guys know how awesome you are? Really, give yourself a pat on the back if you are reading this right now! All of your support has just been stupendous! I really hope that at the end of this story I can conjure up another fun idea so I can continue to be showered in the praise you keep giving me! Really...my ego is like HUGE now! Now before I get too carried away I do have some thanks to hand out!

Thank you to: **winterschild11**, **november 2 1990**,** BlueberryNinja**, **Ifyouruledtheworld**, **BTRhpgeek21**, and **Auslly's Stegosaurus**. ((What's even more amazing about this group of reviewers is that they are all like AMAZING! Seriously read their stuff...I can't believe they make time for my work!))

Now for the recap! The boys went out for some bro-bonding and well it went wrong...all wrong. James told Kendall about his night with Jo, Kendall flipped out, James returned the flipping out and perhaps the biggest tragedy is that Carlos didn't get to go bowling! NOOOO! Okay so here is chapter four with the outcome that you the readers voted for! But first...a few words to keep me from getting sued.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Big Time Rush, Any of it's Characters, Nor do I claim this to be anything close to actual future Big Time Rush story line. This is just a fan fiction made by a girl with almost no life outside of work and her writing! So ENJOY!

* * *

It had been a long solo ride home in the taxi, but Kendall was in no mood to be in a car with James right now. There was just to much swimming through his mind, none of it all that positive. B-lining it through the lobby and for the elevator, Kendall just wanted to get back to his room so he could brood in total darkness by himself. _What kind of best friend is he! And why do I even care so much?_ He knew the answer, but it was easier to ignore it then it was to face it. He had brought Lucy into his life knowing full well that she had been hurt in the past. Time and again he promised her that he would never break her heart, but hearing about Jo being with someone else, even if it was a one night fling, it was still tearing him apart. Finally stepping into the elevator, Kendall was about to hit the number two, but then decided to take a detour to the fourth floor at the last minute. _I have to know...there's no harm in just asking_. As the doors came closed, Kendall saw his reflection in the steel, it was no mystery that he was not really mad at James, but at himself. This was his mess. Not to say he didn't love Lucy in a way, but was it enough to really let Jo go again, and this time possibly forever. _Watching her walk away three years ago was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I was 16 then and so was she. So whose to say she even remembers what it felt like between us?_ Clearly he was trying to talk himself out of it but as soon as the doors opened, revealing the fourth floor, there was no turning back. Walking over to 4K, the blonde raised his hand, suspending it there for a moment before allowing it to fall on the door thus starting a chain of knocks. "Hey Jo, it's Kendall are you there? I sort of need to talk to you."

Standing alone in silence for a long moment, Kendall was compelled to knock again. This time there came a voice, but not from the other side of the door. Instead this one came from directly behind him. "Hey Kendall, what's up?" Turning on a dime Kendall was greeted by locks of red and black. "Oh hey Lucy, I didn't expect to see you here...what are you doing here?" Trying not to sound too suspicious, he really didn't want to have to lie to her about why he was up here knocking at Jo's door with no one else present. "I was up on the rooftop getting some air and playing some music...then I decided to take the stairs down. Why are you at Jo's door?" Clearly she was not happy about the sight, but she was fair about giving people the benefit of the doubt. He was now innocent until proven guilty. "Oh you know, just wanted to see if I had left my watch in there last night." "You don't wear a watch." At this she set down the guitar case that she had been lugging around, just so she could cross her arms. "Okay so I just needed to talk to her about something, it's really nothing Lucy. You know that you're the only girl in my life right now." Her eyes softened at his words, the crouching tiger within had clearly been soothed for now. "So then what do you say we head back to my apartment and watch some TV. I promise no girly stuff." At this she smirked playfully while taking her guitar case in one hand, and his hand in her other But the smirk didn't last long for when she started to walk off Kendall didn't follow, he was rooted in front of Jo's door. "Lucy, that sounds like a lot of fun, but I really need to talk to Jo real quick." He was trying to sound as polite as he could, but at the mention of sitting in an apartment and watching anything he was quickly reminded of what James had said at dinner, about him and Jo and a movie, and this wore his patience thin. "Kendall, she's not even home, she's out with Camille. What is so important that you can't just leave a text or something?" Lucy was no dummy, she knew all about how Kendall and Jo had been the "It" couple three years ago and this sudden need to see her had Lucy worried. But instead of expressing her concern in a calm matter all she could think to do was get all ruffled up. "It's just..." Kendall started to explain, but Lucy stopped him, having dealt with enough for tonight. Releasing his hand she let him have a piece of her mind. "Look Kendall, if it's that important that you see her then just stand outside her door all night why don't cha! See if I care! I should have known I was just some stupid re-bound back up, but honestly I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong. Just don't bother coming over tonight, I'll let you know tomorrow if you still have a girlfriend." "Lucy wait!" Kendall reached out for her, but she pulled away. What he saw was her storming off, angry beyond belief. What he didn't see were her tears as she left.

Several hours later giggling could be heard down the halls of the fourth floor. Jo and Camille had finally made their way back to the Palm Woods, bags by the dozens on either of their arms. "Oh man, did you see that red dress on the rack next to the green one? It was almost like something out of my grandma's wardrobe, no joke!" Camille was raving about the gaudy things she had witnessed hoping to hear that Jo had also caught sight of the fashion crime. It was clear that neither of them had, had that much fun in a long time. They had made plans to camp out at Jo's tonight so the party could continue but when the ladies approached room 4K something stopped both of their laughter. Jo was the first to draw the obvious question up. "Kendall what are you doing on the floor?" Sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, Kendall had sat outside of 4K for what was going on about two and a half hours. "Jo we need to talk." His voice was quite, but it sounded almost horse. "Umm sure, just let me get this stuff set down." Looking back to Camille, Jo hoped that her friend didn't mind putting off their plans till later. "Well Jo, I'm gonna head back to my place now. Get all my goodies put away, text me later?" "You bet." Smiling warmly, Camille then took her leave of the two.

Finally getting the door open Jo looked back to Kendall to make sure he was following her in. "So hey are you okay? You don't look so good." Shutting the door quietly, the young female was making plans to grab her guest a glass of water, but was taken off guard by what he said next. "Why did you kiss James?" In an instant Jo felt like the carpet had been ripped from underneath her. Staring back at him like deer in the headlights she had no idea what to say. "I...just really need to know Jo, why my best friend? Is there something you need to tell me?" He didn't sound angry, instead he sounded almost pathetic in a broken sense. "Kendall no it's not...I mean yes it happened but not for any kind of reason that you seem to be thinking." "What then? Was it because I brought Lucy over the other day?" Jo was stunned by his comment, hurt really. "Do you really think I'm so shallow as to bring James into this just because you got a new girlfriend?" Suddenly seeing the flaw in his logic, Kendall walked up to hug Jo, it was his way of saying sorry. And as much as Jo wanted to push him away, knowing full well it was wrong and that he didn't deserve a hug for having just said what he did, she instead just leaned into him, not wanting the moment to end. "How did this happen?" Kendall was the first to speak, and in order for Jo to answer she had to pull away. "Well a certain someone didn't want me to pass up "The deal of a lifetime.". She was smiling at him, which caused him to smile back. "I miss this, I miss us." Just then an image of Lucy flicked into his minds eye. _Is it possible that I used her as a time filler until Jo came home?_ Not wanting to believe it, Kendall let that thought pass for now. "Sounds like that someone is a total idiot...letting you go without a fight." "Well he was right. I mean I'm at a good place in my career now, but I wonder sometimes if loosing him was worth it all." "So then you didn't kiss James to get back at me for dating Lucy?" It seemed to be all he was worried about at the moment, so Jo just gave him the honest truth. "No I did not kiss James to get back at you...it was just we were both feeling a little pathetic about our love life and things happened. Nothing serious." Suddenly a wave of peace came over Kendall's energy and physical being, all was well again. Minus Lucy being angry with him and the fact that he and James were still fighting. "Well I guess I should go...I need to go fix things with Lucy. She kind of caught me waiting outside your door for you and-" "How long were you out there anyway?" "That's not important." Chuckling while ruffling a bit of Jo's hair up brought back a feeling that he had been missing for three years. "So I guess I'll see you around then?" Getting out the door, Kendall turned back to face Jo, wanting to watch her while she answered. "Yeah, see you around." Upon shutting the door, Jo felt like she had finally gotten some closure, and although it was sad, it also felt enlightening. Pulling her phone out, she figured she was be nice enough to text James, and let him know that he wasn't in any kind of trouble. Her next message went to Camille telling her to get her butt back up to her apartment so she could fill her in. And a third message went to a third party whom she had been texting since before getting back, one that she could now actually give a straight answer too. _**"So I changed my mind, do you want to meet at the cafe tomorrow at say 1pm?"**_

* * *

**A/N:** And CUT! Oh SNAP! So much going on at one time! Now Lucy is mad at Kendall! Kendall has to apologize to both she and James! But on a good note Jo and Kendall have worked things out...or HAVE THEY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! No really...things are about to get even more crazy! Because I have deemed it so! ;] I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and plan to let me know what you think! More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello my kittens! Before we begin I do have to mention that I do project this story to end around chapter 7 as it was only meant to be a short story on Jo coming home and how all that panned out. But do know that because of the success of this whole project I do intend to continue my works of fiction if you so choose me to! On that note if you have any ideas for a short story or one shot ((Any ideas at all, I've even been known to do personal One-Shots in the past.)) please let me know via PM or review in the future. I love to write and would love to include you in what I do.

Moving along to my Thank Yous! Much love for: **winterschild11, Love Struck Teenagers, november 2 1990, Auslly's Stegosaurus, BlueberryNinja, Ifyouruledtheworld, mandi-cakes, BTRhpgeek21, and Rose With Many Thorns.**

**Recap time**: As voted by the readers, Kendall went to Jo on the matter, only to be caught by Lucy whom is now not sure on where she and Kendall stand as far as the relationship goes. Good news for Jendall fans though! Jo does not love James! She and Kendall worked things out leaving Kendall to work things out between himself, Lucy, and James. I'm sure everything will be okay...right? And who is that mysterious third party that Jo was texting? (And no** Love Struck Teenagers** it is not her baby daddy! Props for the guess though! It made me laugh!) All shall be revealed soon, but first a word from our...yeah just skip the disclaimer and read the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Big Time Rush, Any of it's Characters, Nor do I claim this to be anything close to actual future Big Time Rush story line. This is just a fan fiction made by a girl with almost no life outside of work and her writing! So ENJOY!

* * *

It had been several days since the big blow up between Kendall and James. The very one that was followed by the blow up with him and Lucy. It would be easy to say that things had been worked out, but that would be a lie. No matter how many voice-mails or texts Kendall left for Lucy, she never replied. She was actually going out of her way to avoid him at the moment. The same went for James. The only time Kendall could even get close to his friend was at work, and talking while trying to record had gotten him in some serious trouble with Gustavo. So here he was nearly four days after everything had gone wrong and nothing had been solved. But today Kendall had made it a very serious point to really try with both James and Lucy. First was James. They were on a recording break, milling around, getting water and chilling out. At the moment James was running around, dodging behind furniture and creeping around corners like he was in some kind of spy movie. Little did he know, Kendall had planned ahead. When James moved into position, Kendall came out of a closet, sheet at the ready. Tossing it up and pulling it over James, Kendall had to work extra hard to keep James from breaking free.

"James cool it! It's me! And if you would have just talked to me sooner it wouldn't have had to come to this!"

James finally stopped squirming, but it was a moment longer before he spoke up.

"You have one minute."

At that Kendall made quick work of pulling the sheet off of James, hoping to get him see him eye to eye, but James would have none of it.

"Okay fine don't look at me, I just need you to hear me anyway. The other night...I was really upset about you and Jo. That's all I could think about, but now that I've had time to step back and look at the big picture...I saw that you were right. We're not children, and the people we love are not toys that we own. You and Jo have every right to be together if you want to. I won't stop you, and I shouldn't have tried in the first place."

At this James looked to Kendall, seeing that he was being completely genuine. And no matter how badly he wanted to remain angry about things, he just couldn't.

"Well I guess I'm sorry too...you and Jo were really close and I shouldn't have just thrown things in your face like I did."

Looking from Kendall, and to the floor, James wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next.

"So then are we cool?"

Kendall raised a hand for a shake which James took with a re-newed sense of confidence.

"Yeah we're cool."

Without realizing it Kendall had been holding his breath, and in that moment it came rushing out. Suddenly most of the burden he had been carrying for the last four days was gone.

"So umm, not that it's any of my business but what about you and Lucy?"

"Wait how did you know about that?"

James wasn't sure how to answer Kendall's question about how he knew without sounding like he had been snooping.

"Well I mean...just because we wern't talking doesn't mean I wasn't listening while you were talking to Logan and Carlos."

Kendall took a moment to reflect on the last few days, to try and get a better idea of what James was talking about.

"Wait what do you mean when I was talking to the other guys...have I really been talking about it a lot?"

"Well yeah, almost all the time. There were even a few occasions that you brought it up when Jo was over."

At this Kendall froze up. _How have I been that out of it? I can't belive Jo heard me carrying on about Lucy._ Kendall would have loved to run his head into a wall a few times, but before he was given the chance Logan poked his head around the corner.

"Hey you two, Gustavo wants us back now."

And with that Logan vanished once more, James and Kendall in tow.

Later that afternoon, after recording and dance practice was over Kendall made it a point to B-line for Lucy's apartment. If he was to stand a chance at getting her to listen then he had to make sure he came by un-announced. Knocking on the door a few times he was surprised to hear her call out from the other side of the door.

"Coming."

Before he knew it there she was, it was the first good look he had gotten of her in days, and truth be told it made his heart skip a beat. Suddenly much more nervous then he thought he would be, he almost forget to stick his foot in the door before she slammed it shut on him.

"Lucy you can't avoid me forever."

It was hard to get his statement out on account of the fact that she had just literally slammed her door on his foot.

"And why not? I've gotten rather good at it wouldn't you say?"

It was clear she was still holding onto every ounce of anger from four days ago.

"How can I apologize if you won't even give me the time of day?"

Nothing about Kendall's tone expressed anger, he really felt sorry about what had transpired. For a moment Lucy's expression softened, and then turned into something reflecting the feeling of crestfallen..

"Look Kendall, I really like you...a lot. I was convinced that you were going to be in my life for a long time, but I can't keep you around any more."

For a minute Kendall felt like throwing up.

"So wait...you're breaking up with me?"

He was almost unable to get the last part out. His gaze fell to the floor and it was then that Lucy picked up on his heartbreak. At this realization, she did her best to hold it together long enough to get her point across.

"Yes, but only because I care about you...and the fact that you still care about Jo."

At that Kendall looked back up, genuinely confused.

"Come on Kendall, do you really think I'm that dim? I had a first love once too."

"Right...I remember you mentioning that before."

Reaching her hand up to place it on Kendall's shoulder, Lucy really wanted this to go as smoothly as possible.

"Just because it didn't work out for me doesn't mean I have the right to stop you from going and getting your girl back."

Cantering her head to the side Lucy was surprised to feel a tear roll down her cheek, one that Kendall wiped away before it had time to reach her chin.

"You really are something else Lucy."

Caressing her cheek with his thumb a few times, he could feel her smile.

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome huh?"

The both of them were able to laugh at that, and it felt good.

"So what are you waiting for? Go get Jo back!"

Lucy reached up to take ahold of Kendall's hand that he still had raised to her face only to give it one firm squeeze before letting it go.

"Thank you Lucy."

And for the last time, Kendall gave her a gentle kiss. _A final goodbye kiss...never thought I would be doing this again_.

Walking out of her room, Jo was on her way to meet someone that she had made plans with earlier that day. Checking her bag to make double sure that she had packed her phone, she was surprised to see Kendall standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers when she looked up, There was also a wide grin ever present on his face.

"Hello Jo."

Wasting no time Kendall handed the flowers to her, hoping to get a gasp of surprise, or an embrace to show her thanks, but instead she just stood there looking at him like he was crazy.

"What, do you not like flowers anymore?"

Pulling them back ever so slightly, Kendall's idea of how things were supposed to turn out was quickly falling apart right in front of him.

"No it's not that...It's just...I can't take them."

"What? What not?"

"Because...well after the other night, and not to mention the last few days, I thought you had made it pretty clear that you were going to try to win Lucy back, and I sort of had someone who wanted to get together so I said yes."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Jo was wondering if Kendall would be upset, but at the same time she really couldn't think of a reason why.

"What does this keep happening?"

Kendall was looking up to the ceiling when he said this, like he was expecting the Universe to answer him. But instead Jo spoke up.

"Why does what keep happening?"

Kendall's gaze fell on Jo once more, and he couldn't have looked more disappointed if he wanted to.

"Lucy dumped me so I could be with you, but now you're with someone."

Just then Jo felt guilty, but there was no reason for her to feel that way. She had moved on, just like he had.

"Kendall...you have no idea how much I wanted to be with you again, but you moved on and I already told Alex that I'd go steady with him..."

"How did this Alex guy manage to win you over in four days?"

"Well you see it's not that simple..."

Suddenly Jo's voice held a tone that had Kendall feeling a little uncomfortable. It was like a tell-tale sign of bad news to come.

"You see, he's my Ex from North Carolina. He came to LA when he heard I was coming home in hopes that we could give things another try. At first I told him that I couldn't because I thought you and I might...but when I got home you were with Lucy so I thought-"

"You thought going back to your Ex was a good idea?"

Kendall came off sounding meaner then he had wanted to, not to mention more of a moron then he had planned on, given he was also an Ex of her's. Sadly, before he had a chance to apologize the aggression was being returned.

"Well pardon me for not wanting to wait around for you, my other Ex, to see that I only ever wanted you. I waited three whole years only to come home and see another girl on your arm."

Jo could feel herself getting ready to take a more emotional "cry-fest" stance on things, but she was done with feeling sorry for herself and this whole situation.

"Yah know what, this is no longer up for discussion Kendall, I'm already late so if you don't mind I need to get going."

Taking her leave at that point, the blonde female left a very distraught Kendall standing there with nothing but meaningless flowers and a great deal of anguish. _And there she goes again...No this time I'm going to make things right. She can't walk out of my life again_. On that thought, Kendall booked it back to apartment 2J so he could start to devise a plan, one that would bring Jo back to him.

* * *

**A/N**: And CUT! So what did you all think of this one? Kendall got a lot of heart break, poor baby! But at least he seems to want to try an correct things! WooHoo! Way to fight for your woman! Anywho thanks again for stopping in! And please let me know what you think of the new writing format! (Keep it or not?) I got a tip and decided to try it after giving it some serious thought. (I am a VERY "Set in my ways" kind of person so trying something new took A LOT of effort on my part!) Can't wait to see what everyone has to say, till then peace out!


End file.
